


Old and sweet

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben keeps surprising people, F/M, Fluff and Angst, He's older and creakier than Obi-Wan but stuff keeps happening, Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Ending up through a Force vortex on Tatooine, old Ben is not certain what the Force has in store for him in the clone wars of all. But to be fair, the Force has always been its own entity.





	1. Through a vortex

Coughing up mud, Ben blinked in confusion as he looked around the muddy, brown field with eyes wide in confusion before he slowly sat up to sit on his ass in the mud.

Was…

Was this real?

He had been making his way home to his lonely hut when a sandstorm had come sneaking up on him and Ben had thought…

Well he had thought that was it, this was how he was going to meet his death and he could only apologize to Padme that he wouldn’t be able to finish looking after Luke though to be fair with how Owen behaved, he hadn’t really been allowed near the boy in years.

But this was clearly not Tatooine, not with mud all around him and rain falling on him, a forest in the distance if Ben squinted and the sight of large gray mountains with snowy peaks beyond that.

That brought up a lot of questions about what had happened or where Ben was.

Or if he was even alive.

Though he felt alive, the Force flowing around him though Ben was uncertain…

Oh dear.

Struggling to his feet, Ben turned around as he shuffled uncertainly as several speeders approached him.

Most of drivers were wearing helmets, white and blue or white and orange but two of them weren’t wearing helmets, their blond and red hair clearly visible even in the rain. ‘Well… the Force is its unique being and has its own will…’ Ben thought to himself as the speeders came to a stop, Anakin and Obi-Wan staring at him with wide eyes with several clone troopers following with them.

“…Hello, you all wouldn’t happen to have some dry, clean clothes would you?” Ben decided to greet after several seconds of only rain filling the silence, mud still dripping of his homespun, rough clothes.

()()()

Watching Helix take care of the white haired man, both Jedi contemplated what in the Force to do.

Two hours ago the Force had suddenly started to shift and warble before there had been a flash of light three clicks away from their camp.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin had been confused when there was suddenly a very similar but not identical Force aura to the older Jedi though that was nothing on their confusion as they found the person who owned the aura.

Ben Kenobi.

A time traveler.

They had a karking time traveler in their camp of Obi-Wan and Anakin couldn’t help but feel horrified at the state of his former master, the man clearly a doddering old man in _Tatooine_ spun fabric.

Anakin would recognize the rough spun feel of it anywhere, regardless how long since it was since he wore it himself.

Which left the question of _why_ Ob-Ben was wearing Tatooine spun clothes.

Said man was sitting quietly on a gurney with his hands in his lap as Helix gently cleaned his face for any remaining mud the quick sonic had not taken care of and Ben blinked sleepily at the them before smiling when the medic gave him a worried look.

Helix smiled at that in return. “Are you sure you’re alright? I can search for some slippers for you instead of just socks.” He murmured gently as he had taken charge of Ben the moment the older man had been placed with them, recognizing that Ben was not a healthy man.

Shaking his head, fluffy white hair bouncing a bit, Ben continued smiling. “I’m alright with socks. They’re rather warm.” He murmured contently.

“…What do we do?” Anakin murmured in a quiet aside to Obi-Wan as Helix continued working, taking a blood sample from Ben to run it against Obi-Wan’s just to confirm what they suspected and to see what he needed to do for the older man. “Do we question him?” He asked in some discomfort as the idea of interrogating someone he thought was his master in advanced age was upsetting.

“We have to inform the council,” Obi-Wan rubbed his beard slowly, stroking the hair as his eyes never moved off Ben. “We need to return to Coruscant because regardless what is going on here… its clear the Force is at play in some way.” Obi-Wan finished.

Anakin nodded and looked back to Ben, finding Helix gently prompting him to lay down to rest. ‘…Maybe we should get him in front of some healers too… because if that is you Obi-Wan, he doesn’t look healthy.’


	2. Gray and soft

Wiggling his toes slowly as he watched Anakin mend the worn out boots, Ben smiled softly at him. “Thank you for doing this, I tried to mend them myself but my hands cramp too much to handle it anymore.” He chortled, giving Anakin a fond look.

Letting out a quiet hum in return, Anakin glanced at the older man and gave him a small smile of comfort. “I imagine the Tatooine heat didn’t do so good for your old bones or the night cold if the medical service is the same as it was back when I lived there.” He answered quietly. Honestly Anakin was still amazed that the man had come out of a karking sandstorm on Tatooine to here, as those would strip flesh from bones normally.

Clearly a Force convergence as Obi-Wan had speculated and the blood test had confirmed that this was indeed Obi-Wan though the older man insisted to be called Ben. ‘It has been my name for the last few years.’ He had said while smiling softly at them, the crow feet around his eyes bunching up as he rested his hands in his lap.

Just as now, sitting with Anakin outside since it wasn’t raining and letting Anakin mend the worn boots that Anakin hoped to replace once they got to Coruscant.

Ben blinked at Anakin’s words however and turned his hands to his wrinkled, wizened ones, slowly curling and uncurling his fingers. “Yes, the heat was ruthless and the cold vicious… I had quite a bit of bantha fur for bedding but it didn’t always help.” He frowned deeply as he let his mind trail away.

‘Considering how swollen some of your finger joints look, that doesn’t shock me…’ Anakin noted to himself while once more swearing he’d get the man in front of a healer… maybe Che herself or Tanza. Oh or healer Hukada, she was kind but stern when it came to health situations.

He remembered being fond of her as a child since she gave him sweet lollies as rewards.

Ben might like those.

()()()

Looking bewildered, Ben accepted the bowl of soup before he suddenly brightened. “Oh right, past. I’m in the past,” He set the bowl down on his lap and turned a soft smile at the commander that turned the wrinkles around his mouth upwards. “Thank you Cody.” He said gratefully, clearly having been hungry as he dug in.

Settling down with his own bowl beside the old man that was apparently _his_ Jedi, Cody watched Ben carefully blow on a spoonful of soup before he started to eat, making sure it was to his taste because Ben was also _his_ Jedi because Ben too belonged to the 212th.

Which just didn’t make sense because by eavesdropping, Cody had come to learn that Ben had spent at least one decade on Tatooine without anyone else from either the temple or 212th around. What in the galaxy’s name had happened for Ben to be stuck on that hutt infested dustball?

Because Cody had difficulties imagining Skywalker leaving him alone on Tatooine not to mention Cody knew he would personally hunt his General down if he suspected the man was alive because Obi-Wan Kenobi was lousy at taking care of himself and needed a friend regardless where he was.

‘Which means I must be dead in the future…’He thought grimly.

It wasn’t such a shocking thought honestly, the idea of dying in this war was something all clones were intimately familiar with as it was all brutal and they were suppose to be disposable though Cody was grateful that to General Skywalker and Obi-Wan, they were humans.

General Koon too valued them as humans he often heard from Wolffe, the man singing his Jedi’s praise before quietly telling the troopers about their ‘buir’ who told them stories about the galaxy.

But Ben…

What had happened in the future to leave Ben like this, soft as he looked and white haired as he was… he was a fair cry from the sophisticated, war torn General that was speaking with Skywalker and Tano, his face serious with locks of copper hanging down n his face, moving with ease compared to the slow shuffle Ben used and the awkward way he held his spoon that spoke about joint pain that Cody had sometimes seen his own injured vode have.

Old, slow and in pain, obviously grateful for any kindness sent his way and utterly lonesome looking at times before he was reminded he was in the past and therefore no longer really alone.

‘Its going to be alright Ben, I don’t know what happened in the future… but whatever comes, the 212th is going to make sure you’re alright now.’ Cody blew on his own soup while leaning his shoulder gently against Ben’s, just so the other knew he was there.

Just a little physical touch.


	3. Those old scars

Getting back on the Negotiator and the Resolute is a relief for all of them as they are being recalled to Coruscant, officially because its both the 212th and 501st decompression rotation time at the core planets barracks.

Unofficially its to bring Ben to the Jedi temple.

But being on the Negotiator allows for Helix to finally give Ben a full physical evaluation as he now has access to all his tools.

Obi-Wan doesn’t even try to stop Anakin from joining him for the evaluation when the blond asks to join, Rex left in charge of the Resolute with the blond gaining permission from Ben to stay during the evaluation.

Instead the redhead just gives him a wry smile and shrugs as he rests a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “You might learn some uncomfortable things Anakin… remember to keep calm, for Ben’s sake.” He murmured quietly as Helix helped the older man undress.

Nodding, Anakin leaned against the medbay wall with a grim smile on his lips.

And yet even Obi-Wan doesn’t quite expect what becomes apparent for as Helix helps Ben out of the clean tunic that Obi-Wan has borrowed him, a mass of thick, shiny red scars become apparent on the old back.

There is no mistaking those scars, not for a former slave who has watched others get punished and carries their own similar scars.

Those are whip marks, Anakin has two thick ones of his own with three paler ones on his back from the only time he was punished with a whip as a child.

Five lashes for breaking a plate when he was still owned by Gardulla.

And Ben, soft, confused Ben who was already in pain from his body being aging, had been whipped. And by Obi-Wan’s wide eyes its clear that he does not carry that many scars at least.

Trying to find his voice as Helix guided Ben to sit on a gurney, Anakin swallowed heavily. “…Ben, what happened to your back?” Anakin finally questioned softly as Ben sat quiet watching them curiously, still shirtless with goosebumps breaking out over the aged skin. “Where did you get those whip scars?” He feared the answers as much as he needed to know.

Tilting his head with some bewilderment, Ben smiled endearingly at Anakin. “From Jabba the hutt,” He answered, as if the question had an obvious answer. “Or well, his henchmen more like since Jabba does not lower himself to such physical activities,” He tapped at his chin ponderingly. “I wonder if he gets carried everywhere…” Ben mused to himself, seemingly not seeing Anakin’s rapidly reddening face.

Before the man could explode, Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin’s shoulder and squeezed to the point of pain. “Breath Anakin, keep calm for Ben.” He warned.

Taking a sharp, hiccuping breath and holding it for a moment as he closed his eyes, Anakin slowly breathed out before repeating the action five more times with each breath releasing the building emotions in his chest but not ignoring it.

There was no ignoring those thick mass of scars now that he had seen them.

But there was also no changing them, they had happened and now they were permanent.

‘Maybe we can just soften them with scar reducing cream to make it less painful at least.’ Anakin thought as he opened his eyes to meet Obi-Wan’s concerned eyes. He relaxed when Anakin nodded and patted the blond on the shoulder before he turned back to find Ben having his blood sample taken. “Didn’t you do that already?” He asked in confusion.

“I did,” Helix nodded. “But the instruments on the Negotiator is more advanced and I can run a more throughout checkup.” Helix set the vial aside with a grin to Ben as he dabbed the syringe site with a bit of bacta.

Ben just smiled brightly in return before eeping as the medic placed a heart and lung observator tool to his chest. “Cold!” 

“I told you it was.” Helix singsonged as he moved the tool slowly, staring at the display for the readout.

“No you didn’t! You just put it to my chest.” Ben wiggled his feet, wringing his hands before slowly relaxing as his own body heat finally warmed up the metal of the tool.

The amused grin Anakin had gained from watching Ben’s behavior however started to fade as Anakin’s mind once more reminded him that this was _Obi-Wan_ in the future. Obi-Wan old and gray, lonesome and hurting with his back covered in at least twenty lash marks from a whip with varying thickness. ‘…I can’t let that happen, I can’t change anything for Ben but I can change things for Obi-Wan. This will _not_ become Obi-Wan’s fate.’ Anakin swore mentally.

To his surprise he noticed the master beside him jerking and glancing about in confusion and for some odd reason it felt like a change in the Force had breezed in.

But that must be Anakin’s imagination…

Right?


	4. Ruthless suns

It was good to be home.

Smiling as he peered out the window of the transport, Anakin let out a content breath. ‘I can meet up with Padme again, see my lovely wife and bury myself in her embrace for a few hours at least if not the entire night hopefully.’ He mused to himself hopefully.

Even Ahsoka seemed to be excited, bouncing on her heels beside him. “Barris is at the temple too,” She chirped at his inquiring look. “I can go meet up with her and exchange some news and then engage in sparring!” She beamed up at him before giggling happily when Obi-Wan gave her monterals a rub of affection.

Obi-Wan looked rather content too. “I have plans with Bail, we’re meeting for the clone rights amendments with Commander Cody.” He said with contentment which had Anakin smiling even more since he knew how important those meetings were for the future of the clones.

Turning to Ben, Anakin opened his mouth to ask if the older version of his master was excited to see the temple again only to freeze.

Ben was staring out the window too at the temple as he held onto the transport strap, gaze unblinking as tears slowly rolled down his wrinkled cheeks into his beard with his head resting against his arm. The slow drops were captured in the sunlight as Ben continued staring at the temple, taking in each details as best he could with slow flickering moves of his eyes.

“…Ben?” Anakin whispered, alerting the others to the issue as the blond stepped closer to the time traveler since he was more secure in moving while in the air, resting his hand on Ben’s shoulder with a deep frown.

Blinking slowly, Ben sniffed. “…Last time I saw the temple… smoke plumed from every opening,” He whispered to the disbelief and horror of those listening. “The gardens were totally destroyed by bombs… two of the towers had collapse,.” He slowly looked to Anakin. “The halls were littered with corpses of young and old, only a handful escaped the massacre of our Order.”

Swallowing heavily, Anakin squeezed Ben’s shoulder. “Ben, what happened to the temple? The people?” He questioned quietly.

Ben just closed his eyes and hid his face in sleeve.

Looking to Obi-Wan for help, Anakin found nothing more but an equally helpless man staring back at him as Ahsoka reached out and grasped Ben’s hand with her free one and held onto the aged humans hand, offering up comfort.

()()()

Ben seemed tired as he stood in front of the council.

But to be fair, Ben seemed tired about sixty percent of his waking hours Anakin would claim but usually the man had his eyes open at least but at the moment he stood with his eyes closed and his hands in the rough homespun robe that they had cleaned up since they hadn’t any spare ones for Ben.

For the most part the council had been asking Anakin and Obi-Wan questions though so the man didn’t really need to pay attention and had willingly submitted to the Force probings the Council had rather rudely in Anakin’s mind demanded.

But Ben had quietly said that he’d submit to them for the safety of the Jedi order which… well it hadn’t made Anakin happier but it had made him understand the council a bit better.

If someone claiming to be an older version of a Jedi master suddenly appeared out of nothing on a random planet during a war… well there was bound to be some suspicion.

Maybe that was what had exhausted Ben along with the emotional upheavals earlier?

Something they had of course shared with the council, the statement of bodies in the halls still chilling Anakin to the bones.

“Ben,” Depa said quietly, catching the mans attention and prompting him to open his eyes. “How old are you, how long ago is it since the temple fell?” She asked.

Blinking his eyes open, Ben focused on Depa with his lips forming into a surprised purse. “Hmm? Oh… I am fifty two and its been twelve years since I fled the Jedi temple with master Yoda. Why?” He tilted his head.

“Wait… what?” Anakin turned fully to face the older man, eyes wide. “You… you’re master Windu’s age? But you look like you’re sixty or seventy!?” He got out in a stuttering voice.

Ben just blinked at him, soft and a bit lost looking before he shrugged. “Tatooine has ruthless suns shining down on us all…”


	5. Answers and surprises

“What do you mean he’s Force addled?” Mace leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he stared at the mind healer.

Shrugging, master Villa sighed deeply while rubbing her own neck as the rodians eyes focused on the master of the order. “Just that, Ben Kenobi has mentally been affected by going through the Force vortex that brought him to this time and age. He may be a much more aware person normally however what he went through has addled him and left him more confused than age alone should do without any outside factors.” She explained to them.

Tapping his claws on his chair, Plo grunted. “That does explain why his mind is so confused as he is fifty three and doesn’t have any illnesses that should make him this… bewildered at all times. Would it be correct to assume he’s like an Alzheimer patient?” The kel dor questioned.

Mind healer Villa quickly shook her head. “Oh no, no he’s not that far gone, he’s become addled yes, forgetful and he will have difficulties remembering he is in the past but Master Ben remembers names, he remembers faces, the names of items and he can still recall locations even if he forgets the year he is in,” She quickly explained. “Its not that he forgets because his mind is ill, he forgets because the cosmic Force touched him and pulled him out of his tapestry,” Villa sighed deeply. “When a thread is pulled from a carpet, you still notice its missing in the grand design and to him? To him he is pulled out of his ‘carpet’ so to speak.” She explained.

Leaning forward, Depa gained the healer’s attention. “Is there any way to help Ben?”

Shrugging, Villa crossed her arms over her chest. “This is just conjecture on my part but adjusting him to this time period would help by letting him interact with those he as a younger man was most around. And him interacting with his younger self would also help as he can not conjure himself to interact with in his own mind.” She explained.

Rubbing his chin, Obi-Wan watched her. “…You mean he should come with us on the Negotiator and the Resolute, for those who I spend the most time with are usually out of the temple now.” He murmured.

“I am not sure I’m comfortable with sending a man like Ben Kenobi, slow acting and pained out into active war zones, not to mention his confusion.” Depa frowned deeply, sitting back.

Shrugging once more, Villa spread her hands. “This is the only way I can see the Force vortex’s addling being in any shape eased.” The healer bowed, having said hers as there was nothing else.

Dismissing her, the council turned thoughtful until Yoda finally sighed and tapped his chair with his cane for the others attention. “Wait we should for answers from the healers, physical condition treated while on the Negotiator perhaps and a lightsaber the man carries on his belt,” The green troll peered around. “If defend himself Ben can, go with Obi-Wan he should.” Yoda settled on.

“…Wait and see what the healers says it is, hopefully they have some good news for us.” Mace sighed, scrubbing his hand over his face as he felt his headache growing, shatterpoints forming and breaking ever since Ben had come to the past.

()()()

Putting down the scissors, Anakin frowned lightly before smiling and nodding to the other. “Looks good Ben, you look groomed now.” He noted quietly as Ben beamed warmly at him.

A droid had been by to give Ben’s thin hair a proper haircut too so with the beard groomed and oiled along with a nice shower and a fresh set of clothes from the quartermasters which left Ben looking more like a revered master than a hermit that wandered out from the desert which technically was what Ben did when he was thrown out of his own time.

“Able to enter polite society?” Ben asked with some cheer, sitting peacefully with his hands on his lap on the toilet lid.

Smiling in amusement as he placed Obi-Wan’s beard scissors, used with permission, back into its regular place, Anakin nodded warmly. “I would say so, you look better than ever.”

“Can I join you at dinner with Padme then?” Ben asked innocently

It still left Anakin choking on his own spit, WHAT!?


	6. A special guest

Swallowing heavily while staring at a smiling Ben, Anakin slowly reached out and rested his hands on the others shoulders.

He had to remind himself that Ben was Force addled and if he had been been with his full faculties he wouldn’t have blurted out the request like that but that brought up another issue…

“Ben, how long have you known about Padme?” He asked lightly, rubbing gently with his thumbs to sooth himself more than Ben since the other was still smiling.

The question had Ben cocking his head with some befuddlement that touched his smile. “How long have I… oh Anakin, you silly boy,” He reached up and fondly patted Anakin’s cheek with the most indulgent look to date. “I knew from the start dear one, you and Padme were hardly inconspicuous, kissing on Geonosis though I wish you had invited me to the wedding, I’m sure it was lovely.” He giggled a bit, the tone a bit sad yet still utterly adoring.

Grunting and squeezing down on Ben’s shoulders in surprise, Anakin gaped at him before breathing out sharply and letting go, rubbing his face.

‘From Geonosis… Force Obi-Wan has known from the start, he knows?’ Anakin pressed his hand to his mouth while staring at himself in the mirror, his heart pounding away in his chest in a rapid tattoo as his anxieties built.

He wasn’t sure what to think about that, Obi-Wan had so often sent him of to Padme with information, left him alone with Padme…oh…

Well… that explained it.

Obi-Wan sent him of to her because he knew, because he wanted Anakin to have time with his wife.

A withered hand touched his arm, bringing Anakin pointedly back into the moment as Ben blinked up at him with concern in his eyes. “Anakin are you alright? Did I say something to hurt you?” He asked in a worried voice, faded green eyes watering ever so slightly.

Startled, Anakin took the hand on his arm with his mech one, squeezing carefully as he worried about breaking Ben’s brittle bones with too much pressure. “No, no of course not. No I was just thinking about what Padme might have for dinner and if it would be too rich for you.” He quickly lied before pulling Ben to his feet.

Letting out a low noise as his bones popped and cracked, Ben started to smile a bit. “Well you might be right in that. I don’t want to make the quality in meal drop…” He trailed off.

“No, no, I’ll give her a call, make sure you can eat what is being served,” Anakin assured, bringing Ben with him out into the living room to have him settle on the couch. “You just sit down and rest a bit as I call her hmm?”

Returning to his docile, smiling state, Ben nodded and settled down on the couch and after a moment his attention was caught by an abandoned magazine that he pulled off the caff table to start reading.

Watching him, Anakin reached for his comm to call Padme, to warn her about their coming special guest and to make appropriate arrangements for the meal so Ben did not get ill from it since living in the desert of Tatooine under two burning suns would significantly reduce what Ben had been able to eat for long years.

And army fare would not prepare anyone for the rich cuisine of Naboo.

Simpler things to eat would have to do, light meals, nothing too heavy, too rich or too spicy.

Butter steamed vegetables would be good for Ben, would be healthy, some soypro or eggs, maybe some noodles?

That could work, vegetable noodles and soypro. A mild soup too could work…

“Anakin!” Came Padme’s delighted voice greeted him.

“Hey Angel,” Anakin greeted, smiling softly. “I’m coming home in a bit and I’m bringing a guest,” He turned his eyes to the other being in the room. “A special guest.”


	7. No filter

Ben is as unassuming as Anakin had indicated.

Somehow softer than any Jedi master she had ever encountered with his waning hair feathered out in a careful haircut and his beard groomed round close to his jaw instead of pointy like Obi-Wan preferred it.

His clothes were crisp and clearly new yes but they carried a note of softness still that radiated from Ben Kenobi himself.

His hands were warm and on the dry side with the note of aging withering skin but Padme expected that as they clasped hands, Ben smiling warmly at her. “Padme, its good to see you. Its been so long.” Ben greeted her and it was an unconventional greeting for sure but somehow Padme expected nothing less.

Smiling softly in return, Padme squeezed his hands in return. “And its good to meet you Ben, Anakin informed me of the situation and I’m very pleased he invited you along for dinner.” She said fondly, glancing at her husband over Ben’s shoulder.

A boyish grin was her answer, Anakin shrugging happily.

“To be fair, I did in a manner invite myself along, I do hope its not an inconvenience for you?” Ben peered at her imploringly, the breeze coming in from the open window carrying the notes of the flowers carefully stationed around to hide the scent of Coruscant decay that she couldn’t stand when it floated up.

Drawing Ben’s arm into the crook of her arm, Padme guided him into the apartment towards the ring of couches around the caff table. “No of course not, I’m happy to have guests and you would make a refreshing guest compared to the politicians I get.” She laughed warmly, the setting sun from outside sending glowing rays into the room.

Settling down with Ben on her side, Padme felt the other sit on a part of her dress and chuckled softly, carefully tugging the gossamer thin fabric out from under him.

“Oh, apologies.” Ben rubbed the back of his neck, his bones giving audible pops with a sheepish smile.

Chuckling, Padme patted him on the hand, taking note of sun freckles on his hand. “Oh its quite alright, I can’t count how many people have sat on my dress during my time as a politician.” She laughed quietly and shook her head.

A grateful look on his face, Ben nodded. “Still, I tend to be more aware of such things…” He trailed off slowly, looking puzzled before letting out a soft noise as Anakin held out a glass to him, the man having gone to fetch them drinks.

Juice Padme noted when she took her glass from him before Anakin settled down with them on the couch on Ben’s other side, keeping Ben in the middle.

‘Makes sense, Ben here must be on a cocktail of drugs to aid him if he’s been stuck on Tatooine for as long as Anakin suspects. Alcohol won’t mix well with that.’ Padme mentally noted to herself.

“Oh, fruit juice,” Ben peered into the golden content then smiled up at Anakin and then turning to Padme with the same smile. “Are you already pregnant? It would be nice to see Luke and Leia again.” He said in a cheerful tone.

The glass dropped from Padme’s hand as Anakin spat his juice all over the table.

“What!?”

“Oh, did I get it wrong?” Ben blinked at them as Anakin mumbled about blunt bombs of information, wheezing and punching himself in the chest to clear his airways.


	8. Now what did you do?

<

Peering at Ben, Obi-Wan gave his older self a bemused look as he poured him a cup of tea. “So would you like to tell me what that was all about?” He finally questioned as he gave the cup to the man.

Anakin had suddenly shown up with Ben in tow, babbling about an important appointment and how he couldn’t miss it and would Obi-Wan please look after Ben before fleeing the quarters as fast as his long legs could take him, a wide eyed panicked look in his eyes.

Ben blinked at him before looking to the door where Anakin had gone with realization. “Oh, that? That was just Anakin going to find out if Padme has Luke and Leia yet.” He smiled happily and blew on the tea.

Raising a brow, Obi-Wan let out a considering noise before sighing. “She’s pregnant? Or may become pregnant in the future?” He questioned a touch dryly before sighing when Ben nodded happily. “I swear I taught that boy how to use protection, we had the sex ed talk when he was sixteen and the importance of condoms… because from his panic I feel that children right now has not been planned.” He shook his head.

Ben just giggled a bit. “They never planned it… and then Padme died.” Ben stared down at his cup before smiling at Obi-Wan. “This is good tea.”

Obi-Wan swallowed before reaching out and carefully pulling Ben close to him, letting him rest alongside him as he continued sipping his tea. “You’ve gone through hell haven’t you?” He questioned softly.

“Tatooine is very warm.” Ben hummed out in answer which Obi-Wan inferred to mean yes as many cultures believed that hell was a warm place.

()()()

Finally returning to the temple, Anakin rubbed his face.

It was the early morning but it had taken time to get Padme to a trusted medic to have her checked out and even after that they had sat together for a long few hours.

She wasn’t pregnant.

But the idea…

It frightened Anakin.

They were in war and true Padme was a Senator but it was such an unstable time that the baby could be lost if Padme was attacked and she wasn’t the kind to take it easy and slow down, she’d want to work for as long as she could and during that time someone could hire a bounty hunter to kill her…

That scared Anakin.

But she wasn’t pregnant, not yet.

Maybe not for a long while because Anakin would admit that he had been scared and the second thing he had done after leaving Padme’s apartment after escorting her home was to stop by a convenience store and buy quite a few condoms so he had a stock.

They couldn’t risk a baby, not yet.

Or two as Ben indicated.

Speaking of Ben…

Anakin froze in the doorway as he saw both Obi-Wan and Ben still on the couch before quietly getting his boots off and moving to the couch, watching the two sleep together. Obi-Wan sitting against up against the armrest with his elbow on it and his head on his fist and Ben resting his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, an empty cup on his lap.

Carefully Anakin retrieved the cup from Ben and then slowly worked on lifting the man, smiling a bit when all either of the two Kenobi’s did was mewl in their sleep before they curled up more, Ben into Anakin’s arms and Obi-Wan onto the couch.

“Lets get you two to bed…” Anakin whispered before heading to his room to tuck Ben in, knowing his bed was better than Obi-Wan’s for sore bones and aching muscles. After all, Anakin had electric blankets that he had been given by Obi-Wan when he was still a young padawan, the desert boy chilling easily.

Ben tucked in carefully, Anakin returned to the living room where he gathered up Obi-Wan to repeat the actions only with the master’s bed. ‘Guess that leaves the couch to me.’ He smiled wryly to himself as he carefully settled Obi-Wan down on the bed and then moved to undo the belt of the redhead.


	9. A sweet comfort

Grunting in surprise as someone dropped into his lap, Mace felt his eyes fly open and eyebrows fly up his forehead before chuckling quietly as Ben settled his head on the master’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “Let me guess, Skywalker and Obi-Wan are bickering?” He teased gently as he settled as comfortable as he could.

So far Ben was a fresh breeze of air in the war, shaking things up by just… being.

Because Ben was just sweet and cuddly of nature and had a tendency to sit in the lap of Mace at least or sit as close as he could to others. It kind of depended how they reacted to Ben and clearly Ben and Mace had a good friendship in the future just as Obi-Wan and Mace had a good friendship now.

To the point where Ben was quite confidant in dropping into Mace lap for attention in some kind of manner when Skywalker and Obi-Wan were otherwise preoccupied. Just like now, Ben obviously having tracked Mace down to his meditation in one of the meditation gardens.

His question was meet with a soft hum and Ben rubbing his cheek into Mace shoulder. “No, sparring with Ahsoka, she needs the training.” He yawned then smiled happily, Mace able to feel the others lips barely touching his neck.

It tickled a bit with the soft white beard and Mace struggled not to outright giggle as he shifted his hands up to pet Ben’s hair, giving up on his meditation as he pulled out his comm to check the clock. “Seems to be around lunch time, have you eaten Ben?”

“No, food sounds nice and a cup of tea.” Ben added hopefully and beamed when Mace snorted in amusement, the older man struggling to his feet with creaking joints.

Though he was moving better than when he arrived, the healers having done their fair job with medication and treatments which now improved the quality of Ben’s life.

And made them look at Obi-Wan closely.

Mace had heard some mutters about ‘genetically predisposed’ and something about early treatments to prevent things but he wasn’t sure what that was all about.

But that didn’t matter at the moment as he got up and took Ben with him to one of the closest refectory, knowing they could pick up some nice tea there and some decent food.

He wasn’t even surprised when Ben slipped his hand into Mace, just accepting the situation as he lead the older man.

The healers had been quick to caution anyone that interacted with Ben on a regular time basis that Ben sought after connection and physical contact and to further aid Ben in cementing himself in their time they shouldn’t shun that contact.

So holding onto Ben’s hand it was.

And it wasn’t like Ben forced the attention on someone who didn’t want it, he had yet to do anything of the sorts to Shaak or Evan as neither were of the touchy kind and he clearly was aware of that on some level.

But Mace, Depa, Plo, Obi-Wan, Skywalker and even Kit would often find their hand captured by the older man if he walked with them.

“I see Shaak, are we going to eat with her?” Ben asked, blinking at one of the tables and a quick glance confirmed the other councilors position, the togruta waving them over.

“Indeed, she seems open to that. Lets get our trays and we can go sit with her.” Mace rumbled, taking Ben to the food and quickly grabbing two to hand one over to the other.

Tray in hand, Ben smiled happily at him, reminding Mace that he wasn’t as old as he seemed as he was Force addled.

It was a very young, kind smile.


	10. Eyes in my back

Pausing in bewilderment, Ben looked around the diner before shaking his head and focusing back on Dex with a warm smile as he listened to the besalisk continue speaking about his latest venture with a supplier for the diner.

It was nice to meet old friends he hadn’t seen since even before he fled Coruscant all those years ago though that thought floated away until he was just happy to be eating Dex delicious coral fries and speaking with the other man, the thought of not seeing him somewhere off to the distance.

It was a suggestion by Obi-Wan, to meet up with Dex who was one of the few friends they had outside the temple that was easy to reach since most of the others lived elsewhere in the galaxy and were therefor generally out of reach for him.

But Dex lived on Coruscant, ran a diner, lived a decent life and had connections. Dex understood that Jedi lived strange and different lives and would accept the concept of a time traveler who was a little bit damaged by his trip through time.

And Obi-Wan had been right about that, Dex, once the situation had been explained to him, had thrown all four arms around Ben and hugged him without pulling him off his feet, clearly aware of old aching joints and then pulled Ben into the diner while rattling off the menu and asking if Ben still ate various items that Obi-Wan enjoyed.

Anakin and Obi-Wan had left after that, promising to come collect the time traveler after about two hours or when the other called if Ben wanted to leave early. But for the last ten minutes Ben could swear someone was watching him…

‘Am I being paranoid?’ Ben blinked, finishing off his second cup of tea that Dex had said was on the house along with the coral fries. Well he was Force addled, he was aware that something wasn’t quite right with him but he couldn’t quite focus enough to correct it honestly.

Quietly he brushed away the sensation of being watched.

()()()

Frowning while setting the binoculars aside, Asajj rubbed her chin slowly with a deep frown on her face.

She had been watching the old man for days now, this strangely soft Jedi.

He was familiar.

But she couldn’t put her finger on it though maybe it could be waved away that apparently he had a family connection to Kenobi considering his name the same. But…

‘He reminds me of Ky…’ Her heart throbbed at the reminder of her Jedi master, remembering the kind pale green and gentle smile. The man who had saved her from slavery and made her strong until he _died_ in her arms.

Pulling her hood up when the rain started to fall on Coruscant, Asajj lifted her binoculars again to continue watching the white haired human.

‘He has a kind smile too, just like Ky did… he’s softer though. How can he be any kind of threat to the Sith or the CSI?’ Asajj wondered with a deep frown before growling to herself. She had never had any issue attacking a Jedi before!

‘But none of them have been soft and kind have they?’ A small voice whispered quietly in the back of her mind. ‘Look at him, he’s confused and quiet. He keeps saying things he shouldn’t because he has no filter. He’s clearly Force addled.’

Nodding only to grunt when she realized that she was agreeing with herself, Asajj rubbed a frustrated hand over her face and pinched her nose. She was suppose to kill this man but she couldn’t just attack in broad daylight in a crowd and else ward he was inside the temple.

So far Tyranus had been understanding but that wouldn’t last for long.

She would need to get over her issues and get the Jedi isolated from Kenobi and Skywalker.


	11. Citrus cake

Humming to himself as Dex lumbered off to deal with a cantankerous customer, Ben looked out the window with a happy little smile,

It should be around the time for Anakin or Obi-Wan to pick him up soon if he remembered right.

Or maybe both of them would arrive?

There was a distinct possibility. ‘I should finish up my tea, it would be a shame to leave any behind when Dex has been so kind as to brew a cup especially for me of his own special blend.’ Ben mused to himself only to jump a bit as someone slid into the same booth at him, sitting across from the Jedi.

Someone much to small to be Dex, wearing a helmet and black and brown spacer leathers that almost every shuttle and dock worker among others wore and therefor fit seamlessly in among the less reputable clientele of Dex.

The person was even sporting black gloves though to be fair, if they worked at the docks, Ben could understand that kind of precaution since you never knew what you were touching or where you were leaving your fingerprints behind.

When the visor of the helmet flickered up via a little press of a button by the person, Ben felt himself smile widely.

Ventress.

Force he had no idea what happened to her, she just suddenly disappeared off every radar during the clone wars but she was still alive here.

But before he could open his mouth, she hissed at him. “Do not move. Scream and you die now.” She glared at him.

Pointedly she had also pressed what could only be a blade of some sort against Ben’s thigh under the table and peeking under the table, Ben confirmed that theory. My that was quite big a blade too, where had she been hiding that?

Or did Ben even want to know that…

Blinking as his thoughts trailed off with the image of blades hidden in different area, Ben picked up his cup and sipped the lukewarm tea before smiling at her. “Do you like tea?” He asked brightly.

A visibly distressed look crossed her face for a few seconds before she went back to sneering. “No.” She said sharply but quietly, so not to attract attention.

“That’s too bad, Dex makes lovely tea and I’m sure I can get you a cup.” Ben hummed softly, blinking when Asajj made a frustrated noise.

“You’re suppose to be scared you know.” She growled at him, tapping the blade against Ben’s thigh under the table for point.

Pausing, Ben tilted his head before nodding. “Oh, I guess so. Did Dooku tell you to kill me?” Ben smiled at her.

Mouth opening slightly, Asajj stared at him.

“Could I say goodbye to Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan before you do anything though?” Ben tacked on after a moment of no response.

The blade withdrew from under the table, Ventress sitting heavily back against the booth wall as she stared at Ben in confusion. “You…” She trailed off before shaking her head and waving on one of the droid servers Dex had, ordering a caff sharply before turning her eyes back on Ben.

He only blinked back at her.

“…You’re different. You remind me of Ky.” Asajj finally offered with a small grumble.

Tilting his head, Ben stroked his groomed beard before letting out a soft noise. “Jedi master Narec was a good man, I remember him.” He said brightly in return, raising his cup only to let out a mournful noise as he found his cup empty.

Asajj lips twitched at the corners, watching Ben as she waited on her caff. “…You’re too soft. You’re going to die,” She settled on quietly, purple lips pulling down this time. “I don’t know why but the Sith master wants you dead.”

Blinking, Ben peered at her in return before shrugging and looking into his cup.

Then he let out a happy noise and turned his head. “Anakin.” He said brightly, causing Ventress to tense up even as she glanced to the door too.

Sure enough, there was Skywalker and Kenobi, the former with his hand on his saber though yet to have drawn it. Kenobi was the first to move, walking over to the booth and sitting down Asajj’s side which was the better idea because Anakin and Asajj were like two wet cats in a bag.

Not a good idea.

Anakin instead sat down by Ben’s side, his eyes focused on Asajj in a dark glare with his hand warningly on his saber, having the Sith acolyte boxed in though Ben was clearly more occupied with his empty tea than the dangerous woman and the tense situation.

It was however Ben who broke the tenseness. “The Sith master wants me dead apparently.” He chirped as a serving droid came over.

“…Oh dear,” Obi-Wan sighed as Asajj paid for her caff and started drinking, Ben humming happily while leaning into Anakin’s warm side, the blond gaping at the old man. “Well we’re in a pickle.” He murmured dryly.

Snorting, Asajj gave Obi-Wan a dry look. “No shit.” She muttered grimly.

Everyone sported a discontent expression except for Ben who was inwardly wondering if he could convince Dex to give him a slice of free cake without anyone telling the healers.

The citrus cake in the display did look really good with all those blobs of cream…


	12. Be civilized

Looking exasperated as she was lead towards the temple with a box under her arm, Asajj Ventress only shrugged at every Jedi that paused to stare at her in shock as both her hands were occupied.

One was holding a cake box under her arm and the other was being held by Jedi Ben Kenobi.

Also known as Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Cause he was a time traveler.

Asajj eyed the back of the old man, ignoring Skywalker glowering at her. “Are you sure about this?” She snapped out, smirking a bit when she noticed Skywalker’s look of disgust as he clearly agreed with her but didn’t want to agree with _her_ of all people.

Ben and Obi-Wan exchanged looks before the old man sent her a smile over his shoulder, kind eyes curving up while bunching his brows. “Of course, I’m sure the council can be rational and include you in the Order considering Ky was your master. I mean we are in a precarious situation with the whole war going on and they won’t be saying no to intel.” He said brightly only to lower his eyes hopefully to the pink box from the diner.

The look made her smirk soften into a small smile. ‘He’s much to soft. He’s going to die just like Ky did if no one looks after him…’

And the two Jedi did not count. Jedi were insane and couldn’t look out for themselves, just look at the war!

There were Jedi dying every week and there weren’t that many of them to begin with!

At least not to look after an entire Galaxy.

Not to mention with a Sith leading the Senate as she _knew_ that Master Dooku had a master.

She just didn’t know who.

“I still say this is a horrible idea.” Skywalker grumbled only for Ben to reach up, a joint popping in his arm as he did, to pat Skywalker’s head.

“Oh, I’m sure its going to be fine Anakin. We’ll just make her my padawan and the council will be happy.” Ben chirped happily as the blond sulked.

Kenobi and her traded looks at that, one amused and the other more exasperated than before.

Oh yes, they were ‘happy’ with it alright.

Considering Asajj knew what Yoda’s cane was made of, his constant gnawing on it was making her amused as her hand was still caught by Ben though when Windu cracked out a half drunk bottle of booze from behind his chair, that was when she really lost it and started cackling quietly, the noise muffled into Ben’s shoulder with the man patting her head.

()()()

“Is this really wise?” Obi-Wan questioned carefully, treating Ben with silk gloves and hoping he would get answers since time lines still jumbled for him and his Force addling still wasn’t showing signs to dissipating.

Standing at the counter, carefully pouring hot water into his tea pot, Ben gave him a bright smile. “Oh Asajj just needs someone who will listen and take care of her. She’s a lot like Anakin you know, only difference is that Qui-Gon found and took Anakin to the temple.” He said with cheer.

Pulling cups from the cupboard, Obi-Wan sighed. “I know that, but… she could be using your addled senses to get into the temple for information scouting.” He cautioned.

Ben hummed, pausing a bit before smiling warmly at Obi-Wan, sun caught on wrinkles and white hair. “Oh don’t worry so much. I’ll look after her.” He said cheerfully.

Unable to resist smiling back, Obi-Wan nodded slowly and pulled out four plates for the cake Ben had managed to get Asajj to smuggle back into the temple. ‘I guess… only time will tell right? Hopefully Asajj will be kind to Ben, he’s not… all there after all.’ Obi-Wan noted to himself while carrying in the dishes, shaking his head when he found Anakin glaring at Asajj with the sith acolyte smirking back at the blond.

“Please behave, if not for civility sake, then for Ben.” He stated sternly.

Both huffed a bit but for a moment Obi-Wan couldn’t help but think of them as scolded puppies as Ben came after the redhead, stating cheerfully that the tea was done with a bright smile on his face. Amusingly enough… they did behave.


	13. Made him kind

Staring at Ben, the old man napping on the couch, Anakin settled his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands as he observed the other as Ben slept peacefully on the couch, the sugar making him sleepy just as Anakin expected.

Soft lines of the face, rounded beard, fluffy clean hair, crowfeet at his eyes, dressed in softer but warm tunics to aid a sensitive but pained body and covered with a fluffy blanket. He was drooling faintly onto the throw pillow under his head.

Then he glanced at Obi-Wan, the man meditating on Ben’s mat which had been stationed under the window just like Obi-Wan did with his own, one of the big similarities Anakin could easily pick up on when it came to those two being the same person.

Copper hair graying at the temples, more angled cut beard but well groomed, hair impeccably styled as usual with the start of crowfeet at his eyes.

Then he looked back at Ben.

“Care to share?” A deeply bemused voice questioned and Anakin shot a glare at Ventress as she remained on the other recliner, her none existent eyebrow raised to her forehead. 

‘To be fair, she has a brow just like Ahsoka.’ His mind pointed out much to his annoyance. Anakin grumbled and rolled his shoulders a bit while sitting up. “Just… looking.” He settled on.

Now he could see two none existent brows raising before Ventress looked between the two Kenobi’s, confusion on her face.

It occurred to Anakin he was actually having a semi polite conversation with her but he ignored that rather easily as he sat back in the chair. “All that pain, all that isolation and coldness… and it just made him kind.” Anakin nodded to Ben then looked towards Obi-Wan.

Ventress blinked heavily, quickly looking between the two Kenobi’s, opening her mouth then closing it as she too started to visually compare the two males just like Anakin had. Then she grumbled. “It made him soft.” She huffed.

Shrugging, Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. “It made him soft and kind, though how much of the Force addling is exaggerating some of it we don’t really know. But we know that its keeping the worse features suppressed.” He huffed quietly to himself.

The witch was frowning at him.

Grumbling, Anakin clenched his hands on his upper arms. “He has moments of lucidity, when he’s lucid you can feel the pain that runs through him, the loneliness… just for a few moments before he’s smiling again. We’re on standby for when he’s finally fully lucid. He’s going to need people around him.” He muttered shortly while looking at the window, seeing the sun shine through Obi-Wan’s hair.

He knew that the healers were already paying very close attention to Obi-Wan and had him on some medication, some capsules but others were mist sprays he took every day and it worried him.

And thinking about that…

“…If you’re really sticking around to care about him, you need to remind him to go to the healers for lotion treatment or do it yourself everyday. Or have him go to one of us.” Anakin muttered shortly, keeping his arms crossed over his chest as he reluctantly returned to looking at Ventress, the hag.

She was frowning at him. “Lotion treatment?” Ventress questioned, a tad dryly.

Anakin wanted to yell at her but kept it in, his stomach feeling like it was going to revolt on the cake he had. “…His back is covered in whip marks, some of them are thick and they hurt on bad nights.” He mumbled, glancing at her.

Therefor he saw the Sith acolyte flinch and cover her thigh.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, the scars from old whips aching on their bodies.

Then Ventress nodded sharply and looked away from Anakin, scowling at the wall with narrowed eyes. “…Does he have a lot of medication?” She muttered out finally, her tone full of acid.

“Ten.” Anakin answered, staring at the couch to avoid looking at her.

There was a short pause, the two older Jedi’s breathing all that filled the air except for the tenseness of the two younger beings in the room. Then Ventress finally spoke. “Go over them with me, I’ll make sure he takes them.” She grunted out unladylike, glancing at him shortly.

Anakin simply nodded.

What else was there to say to that.

He’d play nice for Ben’s sake but the moment she toed out of line…

He’d break her neck if she hurt the old man.

Because all that pain and sadness and loneliness had made him kind even as he mumbled about Ben the relic and Anakin would bring hell on earth if she brought him anymore pain.


	14. To be fair, he's old

Ignoring the two glaring ‘younglings’ in the kitchenette, the elder Jedi quietly spoke among themselves as they sipped at their teas and waited for the small snacks that Anakin had offered to put together as Asajj was needling him about not putting too much mayo on the small sandwiches because it wasn’t on her master’s diet plan and Anakin sniping back that the fat was good for Ben because it was healthy fat since the mayo was made with peas instead of eggs and therefor was clearly within his diet plan.

Ben on the other hand was tiredly blinking at Yoda, having come from a nice and deep nap to spend some time with parts of the council and socialize with someone that wasn’t just Obi-Wan or Anakin for once without the group he was with being too large for him to handle.

The old goblin continued pouring tea for the other man as the rest took the sips of their own tea since Yoda and Ben were having their special brand, something about joint aid and recommended by the healers for both.

Finally Ben seemed to clear a bit as he lifted his now filled cup. “Do you get ear hairs?” He asked in puzzlement as he peered at Yoda.

Mace promptly choked on his tea while Obi-Wan snorted his out his own nose and Adi just shook her head with some bemusement.

This Ben either ignored or was oblivious to as Yoda peered at him, his large ears twitching. “Yes, annoying it is. Have it you also do?” He squinted at Ben.

Nodding, Ben swallowed his tea. “It was fine enough on Tatooine, kept out all that sand from getting in my ear channels but now its just annoying…” He mused, staring into his cup before blinking at Yoda and smiling. “The droid who cut my hair trimmed it though.”

Yoda hummed, nodding in acknowledgment as the two lamented the cons of being old. Old joints, failing erections, difficult toilet visit, slow digestions , swollen limbs and ear hairs.

Obi-Wan was meanwhile groaning about hot tea having traveled through his nose and was desperately trying to wipe the remains of it both off the table and off his face.

By the kitchenette, Anakin stood in horrified fascination with a tray of approved snacks for Ben. “Of all the things I expected to hear, _this_ was not one of them.” He managed to get out before wandering over to the table and setting down the tray, Asajj settling down a good amount of plates for the snacks to avoid getting crumbs all over the floor.

“You and me both Skywalker.” Mace rubbed a weary hand over his scalp, staring into his cup while wishing it was something stronger.

The dathomirian witch snorted loudly and settled down on her knees beside Ben, leaning her arm over the others lap like a large, territorial feline. “He’s old and soft, of course hairs come out of his ears.” She huffed but quieted down when Ben affectionately stroked her cheek, leaning more into Ben before fussily reaching for a plate and pulling cut up fruit onto it that she put on the inside Ben’s lap, closest to his stomach. “Eat.” Asajj sulked.

“Of course padawan.” Ben answered happily, picking up one of the plum halves she had taken for him and biting in happily while smiling at everyone.

The tatooine native shot Asajj a glare but sat down by Obi-Wan’s side, sulking since there was no space left by Ben on the couch, especially since Asajj had taken the floor.

This of course had Obi-Wan sending his former padawan an amused glance. “You can fill a plate for me if y-”

“Oh go jump a gorge master.” Anakin huffed, an amused smile twitching onto his lips to show he wasn’t really upset with the other man as Anakin grabbed some juice for himself.

Shaking her head, Adi instead gently engaged with Ben, picking up on their last discussion on the philosophies of the Drall theory of water being the birth of all life.

Asajj meanwhile was reluctantly engaged in information exchange with Yoda and Mace, telling the two what she did know about Dooku’s future plans and the very little she knew of the Sith in the Senate.

She was also engaged in a semi staring contest with Anakin.

Or she was until Ben loudly speculated if he could use senior discount at stores and then completing his musing in wondering if Obi-Wan himself was old enough for senior citizen discounts and early bird specials.

Both promptly snorted drinks out their noses at that question while Obi-Wan loudly lamented about becoming old but not _that_ old as Ben beamed happily at his younger self and Yoda cackled and promised Ben to take him to Yoda’s favorite senior citizen hideout.


	15. Revelation (or alternativly, Obi-Wan why?)

Frowning at the bottle Bant handed him, Anakin’s frown grew. “Wait… this is that bottle Obi-Wan tries to hide every time we get shipped out somewhere. He had this even before the war. This is a medical bottle.” He stated, completely unnecessary if Bant’s raised brow was any indication.

“Yeeeees?” The mon calamari clearly wasn’t following. “It’s his normal blood pressure medication.” She clarified for Anakin, as if he should already know this, as if she felt this was something he should know already.

Only she backed up when Anakin’s head snapped up to stare at her in shock, his blue eyes wide as he stared at Bant. “Obi-Wan has blood pressure medication? Wai-wait, he’s had this bottle since I became his padawan! He always joked it off as vitamins.” He snapped out, tone angry with his surprise.

Quite a few Jedi scattered out of the hallway at his tone.

Clearly Anakin Skywalker had not been aware of his master’s health situation.

Bant let her face drop in one of her hands. “He hasn’t told you, of course he hasn’t told you… that idiot.” She grumbled.

After Ben had appeared, Bant just assumed that Anakin was aware of every medication Obi-Wan was now on, several of them for things that were to come but this was a pre-existing condition after all.

One a partner should be aware of when they were out on missions!

Obi-Wan had neglected to tell Anakin and now the cat was out of the bag because Bant had given Obi-Wan’s medication to Anakin, assuming he knew and would give the new bottle to the man.

There was a little tug and she looked up, finding Anakin staring at her with those wide blue eyes that she remembered from his childhood and Obi-Wan had been Hall locked, full of worry and vulnerability. “Bant…” He murmured, tone pleading as he let his hand drop from her wrist.

Sighing, Bant glanced up and down the hall before nodding. “Alright, Obi-Wan has an early onset of Stewjoni blood pressure syndrome,” She murmured quietly, resting a hand on the human’s shoulder. “He’s had it since he was young and been on oral medication for it since than. His blood pressure fluctuates, it can be high or low or normal you see.” Bant explained quietly.

Anakin nodded. “What does… that mean for Obi-Wan?” He asked, his mech hand holding the bottle tightly.

Sighing deeply, Bant smiled wryly to try and calm the other. “Well, high blood pressure can give him headaches but it also makes him more vulnerable to strokes or heart attacks or even lead to kidney failure,” She explained softly, seeing the sun tanned human go pale beneath it. “Low blood pressure wouldn’t normally be bad, it can actually be good for humans but Obi-Wan has the unhealthy brand of low pressure,” Bant continued on. ‘In for a penny, in for a pound.’ As her kind said back on their world. “As in he’ll experience dizzy spells, fainting or circulatory shock if it gets bad enough.”

Swallowing heavily, clearly struggling, Anakin nodded. “Circulatory shock… what-”

Bant interrupted him, going for the simplest explanation she could. “Its when there isn’t enough blood going to the tissue of your body, leading to it going into shock which can… well it leads to cardiac arrest and if left untreated…” She trailed of.

Anakin understood what she was implying though and nodded, staring at the bottle in his hand.

Then he looked up at her, his face turning tight. “I’ll make sure he gets this… and I’m going to have to have a serious conversation with him.” He cursed quietly to himself, muttering about Ben and diet plans and suddenly things making sense about Obi-Wan’s little dizzy fits.

Bant inwardly sighed as Anakin shot off down the hall towards his quarters, most likely intent on picking up his bag so he could join Obi-Wan and the others.

She was glad she wouldn’t be there for that confrontation, Anakin was a force of nature when someone he cared about was in danger.


	16. Once more, Obi-Wan WHY?

Pausing, Ben tilted his head a bit then turned towards the elevators of the hanger, a soft noise escaping him. “Oh dear,” He murmured then turned to Obi-Wan, his weathered face puzzled. “What have you done now?”

Now, Obi-Wan would like to be offended but he wasn’t quite sure why and he almost had a feeling he knew what was going on as Ahasoka blinked in confusion between the two and the elevator and Asajj squinted suspiciously while the Rex and Cody paused, both inching towards their blasters.

And then Anakin stepped out of the elevator, other knights and a few padawans jumping aside to let him through because Anakin looked _mad_ and _determined_ , their bags slung over his shoulders and something in his hands as he marched towards them.

Narrowing his eyes, Obi-Wan felt a cold sweat appear in the back of his neck.

Was that his medication bottle?

He took several now thanks to Ben and the future conditions they were trying to combat but that looked like.

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. “Oh no.” He whispered in understanding, stepping back and raising his hands. “A-Anakin.” He eeped out when the knight closed the distance enough to hear them in the hanger.

“When were you going to tell me this was important?” Anakin snapped out, holding up the bottle for point. “You’re suppose to take these _daily_.” He growled out at him, eyes narrowing as he got right up in Obi-Wan’s face.

Ben was watching in something akin to amusement Obi-Wan noticed, the old bastard smiling vaguely with his head tilted and if it wasn’t for the Force addling then Obi-Wan suspects he would be laughing because he would more clearly understand the situation. ‘We have two trolls in the temple!’ He mourns even as he escapes Anakin by pulling back and using a console as a shield between them. “Now, Anakin, this doesn’t need to be a big iss-”

“BANT EXPLAINED WHAT CIRCULATORY SHOCK WAS TO ME!” Anakin roared at him.

Oh dear, Bant had given Anakin details, that wasn’t good. Opening his mouth to try to defend himself Obi-Wan gets cut off as Anakin turns and marches right over to Cody, grabbing the commander’s hand to slap the bottle into it with a scowl on his face. “This is blood pressure medication, he’s to take one after _every_ major meal time which means three a day. Make sure Helix knows what early onset of Stewjoni blood pressure syndrome is.” Anakin turned his head to glare at Obi-Wan.

Oh dear, this was even worse, there was a reason Obi-Wan had given Helix his edited medical file after all. “Now Anakin, why don’t we speak about this like civili-”

“You could have given yourself a heart attack,” Anakin said shortly, cutting him off again, eerily calm now. “This stopped being a civilized conversation when you started to endanger your life without informing me so I could help you by either keeping spares or finding other ways to help you. Now you don’t get a say anymore.” He growled before marching towards the shuttle with Rex and Ahsoka rushing after him.

For a moment Obi-Wan thought that was it as he slowly slumped against the console he had been using.

And then Anakin called over his shoulder. “And I _will_ be looking into Stewjon specific conditions Obi-Wan! You’re not getting out of this one!” His tone was sharp and pointed.

Blinking at Ben and Asajj, Obi-Wan could feel cold sweat drip down his neck before heading after Anakin up the shuttle ramp with Cody clearly eyeing him with the pill bottle in hand.

Yawning a bit and clearly not wound up at all after the previous display, Ben toddled after everyone up the ramp.

Peace and quiet if slightly tense after Anakin’s declaration, no one suspecting the words that would come out of the old man’s mouth as Asajj marched like a lioness protecting her cub at his side.

“Did you know that if you stick a candle up your ass, your natural body heat will melt it to a soft point without it becoming a liquid and the sphincter will cause it to snap off the rest of the candle if any of it is outside your body?” Ben offered up. “Meanwhile the part left inside your body naturally warps thanks to the warmth of the body with the wax being so easy to mold when it’s that warm.”

Anakin let out a choked noise while Obi-Wan looked like he wanted to sink through the ground as the troopers already strapped in stared at them in shock. “Ben!” He gasped. “How do you know that!?” He cried out in despair.

That of course caused the old man to blink at Anakin, Asajj sporting a pale, distantly horrified look on her already white face that indicated she was trying not to imagine something and was failing. “Oh, Quinlan suggested wax dildos when we were padawans… so uncivilized and messy.” The old man mused as Asajj tugged him over to a seat and buckled him in with her lips pursed.

Anakin meanwhile turned to his former master, eyes wide as Obi-Wan peeked at the other man over his hand. “Wax dildos?” He hissed.

“To be fair, it was Quinlan’s idea and we were stupid teens, I had no idea what our body heats would do to the wax.” Obi-Wan pointed out weakly before sending Ben a slight glare for airing their dirty laundry but maybe he should be grateful as Anakin seemed to forget about the pills.

Maybe Obi-Wan should let it slip to Asajj that Quinlan liked to be spanked…

It wasn’t like he could do anything towards Ben because, one, he was old and it was also his secrets and two, Ben had no shame.

At all.

At least not about past indiscretions Obi-Wan had gotten up to.

Ben just didn’t give a flying toss about them anymore and seemed to enjoy shocking people when he was mentally clear.

It brought him amusement.

The troll.

Just like Yoda.

Oh no they had _two_ trolls.


	17. Happy thoughts

Pausing a bit, Anakin turned in his harness to peer at Ben, frowning a bit. “Wait, if this is a life long thing… what did you do on Tatooine Ben? I know you can’t have gotten a hold of the medication, but…” He hesitated, glancing towards the bottle in Cody’s hand.

Ben blinked, looking up from the cat’s cradle he was making with Asajj with a puzzled expression before smiling. “Oh I chewed roots and after a while I figured out to how to pulp it with a mortar and eat the soft remains,” He said with a certain amount of cheer. “I’d harvest a lot of different things to make alternatives for medication and keep warm furs for the cold nights where my arthritis became painful, not that it always helped.” Ben hummed, turning back to the cradle.

Anakin stared at him.

A question was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t get himself to ask.

So Ahsoka did it instead, a frown on her face. “You harvested and took care of it all? Weren’t there anyone else there?” The young padawan questioned, worried.

Stilling, Ben stared at the cat cradle between his and Asajj’s pale hands. “…Everyone else was dead, they all died in the temple and I had to hide or be wiped out with them. I had to, I had duty, I swore to uphold my duty and I couldn’t be found…” Ben blinked slowly, his hands starting to shake, a hiccuping breath escaping him. “I-I couldn’t be found, I had to fade away even though I never knew how to, to forsake my own morality and watch Tatooine slave trade…” He was starting to tremble and with a crude curse, Asajj pulled the thread off their hands to wrap her arms around the old man, coaching him through a quick but efficient breathing exercise to calm down what must be a racing heart.

Anakin swallowed heavily, staring at Ben.

The words echoed in his head.

‘Everyone was dead.’

Ben had been lucid when he said that, his eyes far away yes but lucid.

The implications had been there all along of course but no one had wanted to examine them too much, all of them wondering if it was the Force addling adding its own brand of memory.

But Anakin was sure that Ben just spoke the utter truth.

He had been alone because something awful happened to the order, because most of them were _dead_ or couldn’t be reached by Ben.

Slowly he meet Obi-Wan’s eyes, watching his master’s pursed lips and knew the other would be contacting the Jedi temple and the other Council masters the moment he could to ensure they knew this information that was now confirmed.

And that was what they had needed.

Confirmation.

Anakin was suddenly wondering if Ben becoming lucid and free of the Force addling was the best thing for him. To face all those painful, traumatic memories that was in there that hadn’t happened _yet_ and might never and yet his experience still rang true and painful with no one who could relate to it because what Ben, what _Obi-Wan_ in the future had gone through was through the _genocide_ of the Jedi order.

And now he was resting his head on Ventress shoulder, eyes closed, his breath calm as she rubbed his upper back and the nape of Ben’s neck while he relaxed.

Ahsoka looked up at him with wide eyes and Anakin forced a small smile onto his face, reaching out to squeeze her wrist in what he hoped was a comforting motion. “It’s not going to happen, whatever happened to the future… I won’t let it happen and Ben and you and Obi-Wan are going to remain _safe_ , I promise you Snips.” He whispered quietly to her, making sure he had Ahsoka’s full attention until she relaxed and leaned her head against his shoulder. Then he raised his eyes to Obi-Wan’s again, watching the man.

Obi-Wan nodded, almost imperceptible and then went back to drumming his fingers on his own gauntlet with a small ponderous frown.

At least Anakin wasn’t thinking about the wax dildo anymore or the-oh that sneaky little devil. Anakin turned his eyes on Ben and felt any burgeoning anger dissipated, how could he be angry at the old man for distracting him with that story but at this point being angry at Ben was like being angry at an old dog for being incontinent.

Something he was not about to tell the old man cause he could already feel the glares that would be aimed at him if he did say it.

Wait, was Ben inc-nope, not going there.

If that was an issue, the healers would have told them and had them prepare for such a thing and they had not and there was no need to embarrass anyone by asking those questions without something happening.

For now they would just get out and get some battles against the CIS and muck up some droids and maybe Anakin could mess up Grievous…or send Ben at the old droid menace since Ben already got to Ventress.

‘Or maybe not, I don’t want yet another pet darksider following us around,’ Anakin shuddered at the thought and smiled at Ahsoka when she sent him a worried look. ‘Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, Padme in a beautiful nightgown… there we go… good thoughts.’


	18. Hello grandmaster

Glancing about, Anakin frowned slightly. “…Where is Ben?” He blinked, looking to Obi-Wan and then reluctantly to Ventress.

Both looked around before Asajj with a thunderous frown turned to Cody and Ahsoka worriedly peeked under a shuttle wing where they had once found Ben napping.

Said clone just calmly pointed at a katbeast at the edge of the camp, the creature had come wandering and been docile so the camp hadn’t minded to let it linger, especially since Ben perked up at the sight of the large feline. Katbeast were generally quite calm for large predatory felines and quite smart though it was uncertain just how large they could become if left alone since they were quite long lived felines.

All three Jedi, though Anakin wasn’t sure he really sure what to call Ventress, turned to said katbeast as the gray and white haired creature lifted its head to blink back at them with large yellow eyes before dropping her head to gently nuzzle at something between her paws.

Which prompted said thing to lift it’s head, proving to be _Ben_ , laying half beneath the katbeast as he blinked sleepily at them, covered up in fur.

He peered at them in puzzlement and then yawned and cuddled back under the large feline, prompting her to put her head back down to cuddle the old human.

All three stared at where Ben now was without seeing neither cloak or hair of the old man.

Then Ventress outright cursed and sat down on a cargo crate, rubbing her face.

Anakin was tempted to join her.

Sighing deeply, Anakin rubbed a hand over his face before turning to Obi-Wan and gesturing at where the katbeast was happily cuddling their addled, revered master. Which had the redhead holding up his hands in surrender. “I like animals, Ben seems to be quite content and safe.” He shrugged.

“… So you’re just going to allow him to be captured under there?” Asajj shot him a glare.

Once more Obi-Wan shrugged. “He’s being kept out of danger, he’s kept warm and we all know where he is. I see that as three benefits and no downside.” He summed up sufficiently.

Which had all three of them pausing, exchanging looks before turning to look at the katbeast once more.

And then they went to work because Obi-Wan was right, with the katbeast basically cuddling the old man, they knew where he was and could do other things.

Like preparing for the droids incoming, the katbeast fleeing when the ground started to rumble.

()()()()

Now, one can claim that Anakin and Obi-Wan do their best with the aid of their men and Ahsoka of course.

But they can not be everywhere at once and they can’t do everything at once and when Dooku himself enters the battlefield in search of his traitorous apprentice…

They can’t keep Ben safe.

Not even Asajj can keep him safe regardless how she prowls around the old man like some kind of demented lioness to try and keep him safe because the Sith master in true power sees Ben as a threat and Dooku now needs to handle it because his apprentice has failed and even let herself be swayed by the old man.

She barely turns towards Dooku when the old man is there, sending her crashing into the mountain side to get Asajj away from Ben, leaving him alone in front of Dooku as darkness swirls and Anakin wants to scream because that is the last thing Ben needs.

And yet it is exactly what was needed because Ben entire body jerks in the presence of malicious darkness as his wrinkled hand covered the lightsaber hilt and his eyes closes as the old man grows as pale as death.

It’s silent.

That is how Anakin will later explain it in front of the council, it is suddenly silent despite blasters and wildlife and screams as he tries to make his way towards Ben and Dooku and Asajj tries to push herself up.

Ben shifted, he let out a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly.

And suddenly he wasn’t Ben anymore.

Not their soft and old Ben as his eyes focused on Dooku, his smile gone as power wrapped around him as familiar as a cloak around his shoulders and the man shifted his position into soresu, lifting his saber.

No, wait, that was wrong too.

It was still their Ben, soft and sweet Ben, Ben who smiled at them.

But it wasn’t _just_ their Ben anymore.

Ben was aware now, he was aware of the dangers around him, he was conscious of the ongoing, of the war, of the enemy in front of him.

The Force addling was gone.

Here came the Jedi Master, not the hermit of the wasteland who considered himself a relic nor the man who had gone through time and been confused and lost. This was the warrior hidden beneath the exterior, the Jedi battle master and once council member, the man who had survived where other died. A man with a crown of thorns and pain and a cape of power and sorrow which he bore with the familiarity of someone long used to carrying his burdens.

Now cautiously testing his limbs for the pain he had carried in the desert, clarity in his eyes and battle in his body for the first time in what was closer to a full year.

“I will admit, I was curious how long it would take before the Force would let go of me,” Ben stated, his tone clipped as his eyes remained focused on Dooku. “So then grandmaster, lets see if soresu beats makashi?”


	19. Still old, still sweet

The healers help had done much for their Ben, something he proved with his loose, flowing movements as he meet each of Dooku’s tightly controlled makashi style thrusts with his own soresu parry.

Two older men, both past their primes and yet still strong, master’s of their forms, medical aid helping them retain that strength and experience and instincts making up for where for where their age had brought weakening in reflexes and speed.

And Ben, for all that he had suffered and the heat had made him old before his time, really could still jump.

Not like Obi-Wan, there was no twisting into the air or bouncing in a roll for Ben but more simple jumps and easy twirls that allowed him to feint and use his razor edged battle instincts against another master.

But unlike Dooku, Ben fought to defend, keeping himself between the serenno Count and the former dathomir assassin with simple ease. “My my, I would have thought you were more of a challenge grandmaster,” Ben practically chirped with familiar sass practically flowing from him, lips twitching with amusement. “I seem to remember this being a lot harder but maybe my age has teased my memories.” He dodged beneath the red saber and almost slashed out at the Count’s chest.

Anakin held his breath, barely blocking a blast that would have taken him out as he kept half an eye on Ben.

In the front he could see Obi-Wan making his way towards the command droids to dismantle them and deprive Dooku of support, the redhead followed by troopers that kicked up the dust and had shields that blocked out the worst of the blasts and kept them as safe as one could be in a battle as all of them were experienced in the usage of the shields.

“You are a thorn in my side though I see that you are quite formidable, it would be much better for you to join me.” Dooku tried to sway Ben, lashing out towards the other man’s knee with a kick that Ben barely dodged.

Shaking his head, Ben smiled almost kindly at Dooku. “Grandmaster, I’ve seen your corpse already once. I’ve seen your head roll curtsy of your master. I would rather we did not repeat that.” He answered in turn.

The answer seemed to startle Dooku and Ben swooped in at that second of hesitation, using the hilt of his saber to knock into the Sith’s wrist numb and send it flying only for Dooku to summon his saber back to his other hand.

Both went right back to dueling, sweat dripping down their foreheads as Dooku bounced back several meters and pressed on his wrist comm, cape flaring around him. “I-I see that you are quite the formidable master Jedi Master Ben, everything I believed Obi-Wan can become with experience and time.” He panted out.

Ben gave him a little salute with his saber, eyes focused on the other man. “You’re going to run away,” He stated, his lips pursing as Dooku smirked back. “There is little I can do to stop you, however there is always more than the darkness, more than the pain and the fear. You know that, you were once one of us for all that you’ve done.” Ben stated calmly despite the annoyance in in his eyes.

Anakin cursed, yelling at Rex as he pointed out the shuttle flying low towards them. There was instant scurrying of troopers trying to aim the cannons at the shuttle that was weaving through the blasts.

“However,” Ben’s voice was cold and clipped, the tone snapping Anakin’s attention back to the old man as he stood in front of Ventress. “I will give you one warning, the only warning I will give you. If you ever come close to my lineage, to Asajj, Anakin, Ahsoka or Obi-Wan with the intention to harm them, I will return your action tenfold. This is not a threat, I do not do threats,” Ben smirked. “I do promises so for your own safety… stay away from them.” He stated calmly.

Dooku grunted, blocking a blast aimed at his back before bouncing high into the air, landing in the open shuttle and grasping a hold of the door frame.

All the while his eyes were locked on Ben as Ben’s eyes were locked on him as Dooku was taken away to safety by the stupid shuttle even as the ion canons were being turned after the escaping Count and Anakin just _knew_ that they would meet again.

‘…Great, if they don’t become darksider followers they’re gonna become darkside stalkers aren’t they?’ He questioned with a deep groan before focusing back on the remaining droids as Ben turned to Ventress, helping her up with gentle hands.

Back to gentle, back to soft.

But no longer addled as Ben smiled warmly at everyone once the droids were taken care of, his eyes twinkling as he kept a hand on Ventress shoulder. “Now, if I could be a bother, where is Kix? My knees are _murdering_ me.”

Aware, gentle, soft Ben with white hair and dust on his sweaty face.


	20. Things are not always as it seems

Watching as the older version of Obi-Wan threw some more of the gathered herbs into the pot, Anakin wrapped his arms around himself. “…So the Chancellor.” He stated quietly to Obi-Wan, the man having not left his since since Ben told them the identity of the Sith lord.

Nodding slowly, Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest too with a deep breath. “It is… disturbing to realize he’s been so close for so long without no one… noticing.” He murmured before swallowing heavily and glancing up at Anakin.

A glum and solemn mood had descended ever since, most of it coming from the blond but he couldn’t quite wrap his mind around how high the level of betrayal was actually going on not to mention his personal conflict of it all.

His mood had been so far reaching that even Ventress was showing signs of being dejected and therefor Ben had, in a bright tone once Kix had looked him over, declared he was going to make food for everyone and hobbled to the mess tent as quickly as his aching knees allowed him.

“…I’m sorry Anakin.” Obi-Wan whispered, hesitantly resting his hand on the others shoulder. The hesitancy hurt but Anakin understood since earlier Anakin had rejected the comfort when it was offered from both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

He had wanted to throw a tantrum, had semi thrown a tantrum when he threw a rock halfway across the camp with the Force but at least he hadn’t hurt anyone or done something regrettable though he did regret now cause it made people wary.

“Behold!” Breaking out of his sulk even as the glum mood around him broke a bit, Anakin turned his head from Obi-Wan to blink at Ben as the man stood in front of the heating stove with an…orb?

A floating silver orb the size of a man’s fist?

Blinking heavily to make sure he was indeed seeing right, Anakin had to conclude that Ben was indeed floating around an orb between his hands while wiggling his fingers at everyone and grinning brightly.

However Anakin couldn’t feel any Force at play so how in Sithhells was Ben doing that?

“Marvel at my display of amazing Force control and quiver in awe at the beautiful shininess,” Ben crooned before jerking his sleeve forward to show that the ‘orb’ was actually a ladle, Echo snorting his water out his nose in surprise when it came out. “Is in all fact an illusion and I just stuffed a ladle into my sleeve while no one was looking,” He grinned brightly as he waved the ladle at everyone before winking. “The situation may seem bleak dear ones but never fret, we are not so far gone yet that we can not recover.” Ben chirped brightly before turning back to the pot and stirring the stew he was making carefully.

Sliding up to his side, Ahsoka peered up at him suspiciously before smiling. “That’s a round about way of saying that things aren’t as bad as we think isn’t it?” She questioned while leaning her head on his shoulder.

Ventress snorted, coming over with a cut up tray of some tubers or something that Ben had given her, sliding it all into the pot as Ben continued stirring. “I’d say it was a visual way of those words.” The assassin drawled before setting down the knife and tray and leaning against the stove too, watching Ben closely.

Reaching out with his free, withered hand, Ben petted Ahsoka’s monterals. “Things are never as bleak as one assumes if we continue to be willing to look for the light young ones. We are in a time of change, however change can be bad and it can be good,” Ben lifted the ladle out and sniffed at the contents before reaching for the salt packet Longshot had given him from the food rations, spreading some of it in. “It is up to us which way that change goes just like it is up to me how this stew turns out and I don’t know about all of you but I’d rather it goes good.” He settled on, giving a smile at them that had the crowsfeet around his eyes scrunching up.

Mulling on that, Anakin glance at Obi-Wan only to find the other already looking at him, a hopeful smile on the redhead’s lips as he squeezed the knights shoulder. A silent ‘I’m here if you want to talk’ motion.

Nodding slowly, Anakin felt a small smile twitch onto his lips only to jerk to when Ventress gave a loud grunt. “Yeah well regardless what is going on, you’re going to sit down or so help me old man, I will make you sit down.” She seethed at Ben, who only chuckled and waved his hand at her before yelping when the woman threatened him with the medics and the healers once they were at the temple.

Quickly Ben stuffed the ladle into a bemused Ahsoka’s hand and outright waddled over to the benches, sitting down beside Boil with a grunt of pain and then giving Ventress a wide eyed, ‘innocent’ expression that made Anakin want to laugh.


	21. Hello Qui-Gon

Settling a cup down by Ahsoka’s side, Obi-Wan glanced worriedly over at Ben as the man continued to scowl lightly at the empty space beside him with his arms crossed over his chest, sitting on one of the crates they hadn’t loaded up yet to return to Coruscant.

“He still looking at air?” Anakin questioned as he stopped by his former master’s side, frowning worriedly too at Ben.

For the last hour or so, Ben had been looking rather put out at the air beside him except for that moment where Asajj went over with a cup of tea, then he had looked rather amused for about a few minutes before going back to pretty much pouting while sipping his tea and staring up at the air.

Nodding, Obi-Wan sighed deeply. “Maybe we should have the healers take a look at him when we get home, he may have dementia that was hidden underneath the Force addling and if that is the case, he needs treatment.” Obi-Wan murmured quietly while internally panicking a bit because if that was true then _he’d_ have dementia in the future.

Honestly he was on five different new medications thanks to Ben and his blood pressure medication had been upped in strength and he just didn’t want to consider what else they’d like to do to him with what they saw coming in Ben.

“Well, he is an older man…” Ahsoka pointed out absently while going over her study information.

“He’s barely sixty Ahsoka, humans age like hell yes but thanks to medical improvement we manage better and I am a Stewjoni,” Obi-Wan murmured dryly. “Ben is only seven years older than Mace Windu.” He pointed out when she opened her mouth.

All of them paused at that thought.

Ben wasn’t all that older than Mace Windu and yet looked like he was Yoda some days.

“Sun exposure and dehydration?” Anakin scratched his chin.

“And grief.” Ahsoka tacked on after a moment.

Grimacing, Obi-Wan nodded slowly. “That would make up for the skin and joints I imagine but the medical stuff…” He sighed deeply then focused back on Ben as the man shifted a bit.

“Are you going to continue being an asshole?” Ben suddenly asked the air beside him, frowning up at nothing. “It will be quite tedious to be considered to be demented when I’m quite lucid thank you very much.” He sniffed and took a sip of his cup only to glare into it and then look up again. “Also my cup is empty you jerk.” He stood and hobbled towards where Asajj was standing with the kettle.

Exchanging looks, Anakin nodded towards Ben while widening his eyes at Obi-Wan.

Shrugging while crossing his arms, Obi-Wan looked back to Ben.

Said man was fondly patting Asajj’s cheek. “Thank you my dear, now, as I was saying Qui-Gon, just pull your ass together.” He sighed tiredly while turning around to glare slightly up as if he was looking up at another.

Obi-Wan’s heart clenched as Anakin let out a sharp choking noise, hitting himself in the chest as he watched with wide eyes.

Ben thought he was talking with Qui-Gon?!

‘I-I knew that age would make you think people who died weren’t dead anymore bu-but this is a bit far isn’t it?’ Obi-Wan thought shakily as he wished he had alcohol in that moment as Anakin’s hand came down on his shoulder in support. ‘ _We_ watched him _die_. Ben can’t be that far gone… can he? He hasn’t seemed so the last few days.’ Obi-Wan knew the others were confused though Ahsoka had a look of faint recognition and understanding to the name.

But unless you were there, unless you knew the story firsthand… there were so many details missing to this story, the nuances lost with time as Ben took a sip of his tea and tapped his foot on the ground. “Ben, maybe you should take a rest?” He managed to get out, his voice shaken.

Finally the old man looked to him, his brows raising and then narrowing, a look of deep displeasure crossing it as he turned his head and outright glared as if someone had stolen his tea and underwear. “Qui-Gon Jinn, so help me, you pull together that Force energy and show your lousy ass this moment or I swear when I die, I will punt you through a black hole and wait for you to come out only to repeat it again.” Ben swore, his voice on the verge of angry and that was as shocking as what he was saying.

Ben had never been angry in as long as he’d been there, he had been happy, lost, confused, sad or just gleeful.

But he had never been angry and his anger was scorching in the Force and gave off the same feeling as when you were scolded by someone you looked up to, as when you knew you had disappointed someone.

The air in front of Ben shimmered with blue and Obi-Wan could feel his stomach dropping in shock.

Anakin’s grip on his shoulder became painful as several troopers jerked their blasters up from their belts as in front of Ben, the blue shape of Qui-Gon became apparent as the old and _dead_ Jedi blinked down at Ben in exasperation. “Ben, this takes quite a bit of energy I will have you know, I’m not sure how long I can hold myself visible.” The man rumbled out.

Snorting loudly, Ben pointed at Obi-Wan. “Go say sorry to your old padawan you old grouch, you should have done that years ago.” He snapped out with narrowed eyes.

The world felt frozen to Obi-Wan as blue eyes, just as intensely blue as when he had been alive, focused on his and a warm smile crossed Qui-Gon’s face. “Obi-Wan, hello old padawan.”

Darkness slipped in and Obi-Wan felt his knees buckle as the faint realization that he was passing out hit him.

He hoped Anakin had mind enough to catch him before he hit the ground.


	22. A son of Tatooine

It is the oddest thing to sit in a one sided conversation, knowing that another person is there and yet not being able to see anyone or know there’s a communication device as Ben continues snapping at the now invisible Qui-Gon.

“You still owe him an apology Qui-Gon. Your poor padawan has believed for years that he was the reason you died and that he wasn’t good enough of a master for Anakin. Time for you to start fixing things instead of making other people fix them for you.” Ben huffed loudly.

Anakin winced, twiddling his thumbs as he tried not to listen even as he tucked away the information that Obi-Wan felt that he wasn’t enough as he looked down at Obi-Wan knocked out on the medbed between them.

He had barely managed to catch the other in time from hitting the ground but Obi-Wan had yet to wake from the shock, Anakin coming with them and leaving Rex and Ahsoka in charge of the Resolute as he went with Ben and the passed out Obi-Wan to the Negotiator.

Sighing and shaking his head, Ben finally turned to Anakin and smiled a bit. “I apologize for trapping you in a rather… uncomfortable spot.” He murmured gently.

From the corner where she was sitting on a stool, Asajj snorted loudly and continued painting her nails lazily.

Funnily enough Anakin didn’t feel the urge to strangle her, only stick his tongue out at the woman as he shrugged. “It’s alright Ben, it’s been one of those… weird days.” He settled on.

Humming faintly, Ben tilted his head while he watched Anakin before reaching into his belt. “You know, I have a gift for you.” He said in a thoughtful tone and pulling out a wooden box with carvings on.

Tilting his head, Anakin looked in confusion between the box and Ben’s face.

Holding the box up, Ben hummed lightly before popping the lid and Anakin had to hold his breath as Asajj dropped her nail polish with a curse. In the wooden box laid two pieces of purple crystals, gently glowing but it was the _feeling_ they gave off that really caught the attention of everyone.

The only way Anakin could put it into words was _power_.

Like sandstorm or a hurricane, unstoppable.

“These,” Ben started, gently tapping the open lid with his thumb. “Are crystals from an oasis pool on Tatooine. For thousands and thousands of years, they have laid at the bottom of its water and gathered sunlight and moonlight through every sandstorm the desert has sent past it, becoming Force sensitive in their own right, the fury and the might of Tatooine seeping into them.” He explained as they watched them glow.

Anakin stared at the crystals before jerking when Ben lifted his hand with the Force and gently tipped the wooden box, the crystals landing in his flesh hand. It felt like electricity went of inside him even as physically no mark showed on him.

“I can think of no one better than a son of Tatooine to wield them.” Ben smiled softly at him as he gently closed Anakin’s hands around the stones.

Swallowing heavily, feeling as if he was locked in a sandstorm, Anakin looked up with wide eyes. “B-Ben, I-”

Squeezing his thin, crooked fingers around Anakin’s hand, Ben dropped the box into his lap. “Use that fury and might Anakin, use it to protect those who are the most vulnerable, use it to protect those who can’t protect themselves… remember that the Jedi fell in my world because they could not defend themselves against what was coming… we need you, the knight that you are and the man that you could be.” He said seriously in a broken tone.

Ben knew.

That told Anakin all he needed as he stared at the crystals in his hand.

Ben knew about that bloody night on Tatooine and what Anakin had done in a fit of fury that darkened his soul and stained it to this very day and yet Ben had handed him some of the most powerful kyber crystals Anakin had ever come into contact with just words of caution and hope.

Hope for the man he thought Anakin could be.

Hope that Anakin could protect the order because something was coming, they knew something was coming but they hadn’t been able to protect themselves against it.

His eyes dropped to Obi-Wan, laying pale and small looking in the bed before rising to Ben’s wrinkled old face and the feel of the slight tremors in his hand.

If Anakin didn’t protect, this would become Obi-Wan, alone, damaged, hurt and yet so kind and wise.

‘No, no I won’t let him be alone, I won’t let Obi-Wan become Ben. I love you Ben but I can’t let Obi-Wan become you.’ Anakin tightened his grasp on the crystals and nodded. “I’ll put them to use when we get to the temple, I think need better materials for these than the ones I have.” He whispered reverently.

That got a soft smile out of Ben before he dropped his hands to his lap.

About to thank the other, Anakin got cut off as Obi-Wan exhaled and shifted on the bed, slowly waking up with a confused look on his face.


	23. To be healthy

Sitting on the medbed, Obi-Wan stared at the empty air before slowly raising his brows. “…Well? Are you going to show yourself or do I have to go fetch Ben since he seems to be able to see you?” He questioned quietly, his tone tight and his hands clenching on the fabric below him.

After waking up and getting a checkup by Helix, Obi-Wan had quietly requested privacy to speak to Qui-Gon, Ben’s eyes too sad and too knowing before he nodded and gave the invisible Qui-Gon a warning to show his blasted blue eyes before he took Anakin and Helix with him under the pretense of getting snacks.

Asajj had snorted deeply and claimed she was going to nap, giving Anakin a dark glare before glancing at Ben and back, clearly giving the blond the full responsibilities of her master’s care before heading off down the opposite hall for the bunks.

Bandaid had gone willingly, giving his general a nervous but supportive look before skedaddling off somewhere, locking down the medbay after him for privacy.

The air in front of him shifted and there he was, blue and brilliant and just the same as he always had in tunic and robes been if see through and all blue instead of just his eyes.

Unwillingly Obi-Wan’s eyes dropped to his stomach, staring where the saber had punctured, cutting through the man’s stomach, kidney and spleen, severing nerves and cutting through arteries.

His gaze turned blurry.

A blue hand slid under his chin, Obi-Wan could feel the faint vibrations but nothing but that as he looked up at the prompting, meeting Qui-Gon’s saddened eyes as tears slowly slipped down his own cheeks to fade into his beard.

“Oh Obi-Wan,” He breathed out, cupping the redhead’s cheeks with his hands so the same vibrating feeling settled there. “Little one, I’m so sorry.” Qui-Gon murmured sadly, his lips twisting down.

“Why?” Obi-Wan whispered. “If you’ve been there all along, why didn’t you… I was so alone.” Obi-Wan hiccuped a bit, fighting for composure still and clinging to the last shreds of it.

Qui-Gon said nothing for a few seconds before sighing deeply as he ran his thumbs over Obi-Wan’s cheekbones. “I wanted to Obi-Wan, believe me, in the start when I entered the cosmic Force I wanted to but… this is very difficult. I can’t hold my form for long and I still struggle,” He explained quietly in that deep brogue Obi-Wan remembered soothing his nightmares. “By the time I managed to figure out how to manifest my form for others to see, you had come so far and so much time had gone by that I felt like I’d do more harm than good by appearing in front of you.” Qui-Gon explained himself as he stepped closer to Obi-Wan, the redhead able to feel the slight vibrations of the others robe touching his knees.

Shivering, coughing and feeling like that early pathetic Initiate as the man continued trying to sooth his tears without physically being able to interact, Obi-Wan shook his head. “I would have welcomed it, anything. Any sign that you were there, that I was doing good, that you were proud of me…” He whispered in a shaken tone.

“Oh little Imp, I am so sorry, I’ve always been proud of you.” Qui-Gon whispered out in a thick, broken tone before wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan in as good a hug he could manage in his ghostly form.

Losing the last of his composure, Obi-Wan let out a loud sob while gripping the bed as hard as he could, knowing that if he tried to grab the other man he would just go through him. “You left me, how dare you leave me. You stupid jerk, you promised you’d never leave so brutally.” Obi-Wan rasped out through his tears, eyes clenching shut hard as he felt Qui-Gon’s hands pass over him almost desperately, the vibrating shifting around.

“You’re right, I’m the worst Obi-Wan. I am so sorry. I have nothing more to say than that I’m sorry and I am so proud of the man you are, of the Jedi you became. You’ve come so far my Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon continued to whisper in that broken tone.

()()()

Sipping his tea, Ben hummed softly. “I do hope you understand that it’s nothing against you that Obi-Wan wanted some privacy?” He said lightly, peering at Anakin over the rim of the cup as the younger man sat opposite him in the mess, the two Jedi having captured a table for themselves.

Blue eyes peered at him in surprise before Anakin smiled sadly. “Yeah, no I know that. He wanted privacy to confro-”

“He wanted privacy to cry.” Ben corrected gently, tilting his head slightly.

Mouth open, Anakin stared at Ben for a few long moments before shifting, almost shooting to his feet when Ben put his wrinkled hand on Anakin’s hand, stopping him. “…Why?” Anakin questioned helplessly.

Pondering how to answer, Ben swirled the tea in his cup, a small frown on his face before breathing out. “Obi-Wan has never been good with his emotions, connected to them yes but sharing them, no,” He stated slowly, frowning lightly as he tried to answer the other as best he could. “Bullying makes one defensive and our creche days… were not kind.” He settled on haltingly.

Anakin stared at him, blue eyes widening in surprise and sudden understanding.

Nodding slightly, Ben sat down his cup and picked up Anakin’s hand in his, pressing it between both of his cup warmed wrinkled ones. “He needed to confront Qui-Gon without holding himself back, sometimes healing can only start once you admit to being hurt.” He offered up kindly and smiled softly.

Swallowing, Anakin nodded slowly, feeling as if Ben was trying to tell him something but uncertain of what.

“And that hurt can only be acknowledged once you start communicating,” Ben settled on, squeezing Anakin’s hand gently before picking up his cup again. “Obi-Wan will speak to you soon enough about it but for now, he needs to deal with the emotions he has about Qui-Gon’s death and the abandonment it felt like.” He stated calmly.

Pondering the words, Anakin nibbled on his bottom lip, feeling for the bond they had yet to dismantle from his apprenticeship before deciding to leave it alone.

Obi-Wan had wanted privacy and Anakin would respect that and offer comfort once the other was ready.

But for now he’d stay by Ben’s side. 


End file.
